


Felines Don’t Make Things Simple

by FelixFelicisWriter



Series: It's Never Simple [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Hand Jobs, Mentions of Masturbation, Oral Sex, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixFelicisWriter/pseuds/FelixFelicisWriter
Summary: The last thing the Snapes need while arranging their wedding is to cross paths with a meddlesome cat.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: It's Never Simple [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1277528
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Felines Don’t Make Things Simple

Severus and Skyrah had assumed it would be fairly easy to arrange a wedding. After all, they had proved they worked well under pressure on countless occasions, including the Final Battle. The wedding preparations couldn’t be worse than that. The stress would be present but minimal. No heated arguments would arise.

They soon realized those expectations were unreasonable even for a couple like them. From the catering service, to the design of the invitation card, from the music to pick for their first dance, to the matching wedding bands... Everything became a subject of disagreement. To top it all off, Skyrah was due in late October, less than two months away. Controlling her emotions was hard, and Severus, being prone to losing his temper, didn’t precisely help matters.

“Witches and wizards normally marry in the Ministry,” grunted Severus, putting his recently ironed clothes in the closet.

“Normally,” emphasized Skyrah when he faced her. “Our wedding can’t be normal. We’ve been registered as a married couple for years.”

“What’s so bad about getting married in the Ministry again? We’d rent a room charmed to look like anything you want: a flowery field, an old castle…”

“I’d still be reminded of our first wedding if we do that.”

“Was it so awful?”

“You’re the one who proposed when we already were husband and wife.”

He glanced at the engagement ring, hearing the raspy yes she had uttered years ago in his mind. She had been so excited back then, kissing him and simpering, brushing the black pearl in admiration. Where was her happiness now? Where was his?

“Well, then. Since our marriage is official already, we don’t have to marry again.”

She made a choking sound and put her hands on her baby bump, something she did to comfort herself. “Is that what you wish?”

He didn’t dare look at her. He knew what he’d see. The vulnerability was palpable in her trembling voice. Then, he felt it: her fingers on his chin, lifting it, and her palm finding his cheek, stroking it fondly. It never failed to amaze him that she touched him even when he hurt her.

“It isn’t. I’m just tired of _this_. Why do we fight about a wedding we both want?”

She grinned ruefully. “We fight because you don’t mind getting married where we already did or in a similar place, whereas I believe our second wedding should differ as much as possible from the first one.”

“So it was awful indeed.”

“How can I think that when it tied me to you? Our wedding was the beginning of something beautiful even if we didn’t know it back then.”

He relaxed under her touch and her words. “If not the Ministry, where?”

“Somewhere meaningful... Home.”

“Are you suggesting getting married in Spinner’s End?” he asked in a tone more mocking than intended, withdrawing from her caresses. “Not the most idyllic neighborhood, nor spacious enough. Too muggle. Not even Minerva could transfigure it to suit our needs. Hiring a special room in the Ministry is the most practical solution.”

Tired of the conversation and of standing up, she sat on the bed, her back resting against a pillow, and let out a faint sigh of relief now that her back wasn’t aching so much. Severus kept standing.

“I really don’t want to get married there,” she insisted. “Muggle isn’t bad anyway. Some wizards and witches arrange a fully-muggle or a half-muggle wedding.”

“I’ve only heard about mixed marriages or muggle-born marriages that choose that.”

“Getting married twice with the same person is uncommon too. That isn’t stopping us.” Although he saw her point, a part of him couldn’t stand the thought of a wedding akin to that of his mother’s. Before he could let her know, she continued, “There are magnificent muggle buildings and spots that could be considered for our wedding. Daniel and I...” She trailed off, realizing her mistake the moment he made a sound that reminded her of the kind Corbin made if he scratched his knee.

“Let me get this straight. You refuse to go to the Ministry, the obvious place, to avoid a wedding similar to our first one, yet you’d like a wedding similar to the one you arranged with another man?”

She cringed. “That wasn’t my poi–”

“Is that why you said yes when I proposed? Did you say yes to have the wedding Voldemort ruined for you and Daniel?”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “I thought you knew you aren’t Daniel’s substitute. Never were. Never will be.”

“Not even good enough for that, am I?”

“Stop distorting my words!”

“You aren’t denying it.”

She was so shocked she barely recognized her own voice when she asked, “Are you questioning my love for you? Why do you even want to marry me if you think I don’t love you as I should?”

“That’s what I ask myself!”

Other than their sharp breathing, the room was suddenly silent. She stood up to feel more powerful despite her shaky legs.

“I love you more than I have ever loved any other man, including the one who taught me love shouldn’t scare me, murdered in front of me by the one I used to call Father.” She paused, trying to control her voice, which was growing wobbly. “If not for your past with Lily, you wouldn’t have turned out to be the man I love. I never forget that. You shouldn’t forget I’m the woman you love because I fell in love with Daniel when I was younger. I thought you’d never again be jealous of him because you understood that. I feel _insulted_ that you question my love for you after everything we’ve been through.”

He had the urge to hug her, to tell her that he regretted those words and was so stressed out with the preparations he wasn’t thinking clearly. Yet he kept mute. He kept mute because she was supposed to know him better than himself. She was supposed to know he said things he didn’t mean when he was upset.

A cry was heard. It came not from Skyrah, but from Corbin, held by Harry. The fact that they weren’t in their respective bedrooms, sleeping and studying, made her realize she and Severus had been too loud. She approached her children instinctively, casting them both an apologetic look.

“We didn’t mean to wake you up or upset you. People sometimes get angry… and sad. But we’ll be fine. Hush now,” she murmured, kissing Corbin’s tears. One hand was on Harry’s shoulder. The other was on her belly, as if she meant to lull her unborn daughter as well.

“I’m truly sorry.”

Harry assured her it was okay even if he didn’t fully believed so, and kissed her forehead as she usually did to him when he was the distressed one.

“You both need to sort things out,” Harry told her, though his eyes were on his father.

Severus was unmoving, caught in memories of his childhood, all of which involved him, no older than eight, weeping in his bedroom while he heard hostile shouts. The last thing he had ever wanted was to make his children feel anything remotely similar to what his own parents had made him feel. Yet, there he was, confronted by soulful green eyes and Corbin’s cries nonetheless.

“You’re right,” whispered Skyrah. “We need to discuss this, but we should both calm down first.”

“Dad hurt you.”

She flashed Harry a sad smile. “I think I might have hurt him too. I just… I need fresh air to clear my mind, or we’ll continue hurting each other and we’ll end up regretting it. But I can’t leave you alone.”

“Yes, you can. I’ll take care of Dad and Corbin,” he promised, holding his brother tighter. “You should go. It’s for the best.”

She gave a reluctant nod and caressed Corbin’s cheek lightly.

 _“Where are you going?”_ he asked in Parseltongue, crying quietly by then.

_“To the school grounds.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Remember that time you got upset at Harry because he was too busy to play football with you? You didn’t want to talk to him after that, but then you missed him and forgave him and gave him kisses and hugs.”_

_“Will you do that with Daddy?”_

_“It’s very likely.”_ Her smile didn’t reach her eyes. Back to English, she added, “Severus, I’ll be back soon.”

Torn between running after her and dealing with his children, Severus stood still for a moment, and concluded that chasing her along the corridors of his former workplace was a bad idea. Instead, he addressed his sons.

“I’m sorry you witnessed that, terribly sorry.”

Still wet-cheeked but no longer crying, Corbin asked, “Why fight?”

Good question. Weren’t they both looking forward to their wedding day?

“I think it was a misunderstanding,” explained Harry in an attempt to pacify his brother.

“No, Son. I said things I didn’t mean. I made a mistake.”

“Say sowy,” said Corbin so sternly it surprised Severus, looking straight at him. “Sowy to Mummy.”

“That is probably the wisest course of action,” agreed Severus, earning a hum of approval from Harry. “I need to go out to get something for the apology. Would you mind…?”

That was how Harry found himself tucking Corbin into bed as Skyrah would do to him after a nightmare, back when Harry was learning to occlude.

“Sweet dreams,” he wished Corbin with a forehead kiss.

In his own bedroom, Harry began to review his auror-training notes while lying in bed. Only ten minutes had passed when a high-pitched voice broke in, “Sing? Can’t sleep.”

“Trust me, Kiddo, my singing voice would give you nightmares.”

Corbin didn’t ask Harry to read to him (nobody compared to Daddy). Instead, he tumbled into Harry’s bed. If Corbin weren’t hugging him so strongly, Harry may have found the strength to say no. 

“You still hear them arguing in your mind…”

At Corbin’s lack of denial, Harry placed his notes and glasses on the nightstand and cuddled his little brother the same way a young Harry had wished somebody would for him whenever he'd had a bad day on Number Four Privet Drive.

* * *

Skyrah sat with her back resting against the trunk of a tree by the Black Lake. Something warm touched her legs. Immediately, she raised her tear-streaked face from her hands and discovered a cat. Under the moonless sky, she couldn’t quite tell the color of its fur. It didn’t help that, in her hurry to leave the chambers, she had forgotten her wand on her bed.

“What are you doing so close to the water?” she wondered, petting it. The owner wouldn’t mind it, she convinced herself, not when it was past curfew already. “Did you need to go somewhere serene, outside the castle?”

The cat rubbed its head against the baby bump as an answer, making her smile through her tears.

“Me too. My fiancée and I have argued before. I thought this would be the same, a disagreement over where to hold our wedding ceremony, but it grew more and more intense, and I couldn’t even tell him that I’d love to get married in this school...” The cat mewed, eliciting a rueful grin from her. “It’s nice to know someone approves, though it won’t matter if he doesn’t want to marry me at all, will it? He thinks I don’t love him as I should. I can’t stand the thought of Severus feeling unloved. Not him. Not the person who deserves all the love in the world. I thought I was his world. I thought my love was enough. He isn’t supposed to feel inferior to Daniel.”

The cat purred as if attempting to console her, especially when she added with a cracked voice that the worst thing was the children had heard it all. The rhythmic sounds of night combined with the caresses she gave the cat helped her reflect until her face was dry.

The way to her quarters was uneventful; the cat hadn’t followed her. She retrieved her wand, cast a weak _lumos_ , and crept into Corbin’s bedroom only to stumble upon a forgotten Nox on an unmade bed with dragon-patterned sheets.

“What the…” she whispered to herself, heading to Harry’s bedroom.

She put her hand on her chest at the image of Corbin drooling onto Harry’s chest, feeling moved, and thanked Merlin that Harry had decided to live with them until he completed his auror training to make up for the time they had lost. Corbin would miss him dreadfully; all of them would. She went to the laboratory, expecting to stumble upon a grouchy Severus impetuously smashing ingredients. Contrary to her expectations, it was empty. So were the rest of the rooms.

Exhausted and with a sinking heart, she put on her nightgown and went to sleep. It was weird to do so without Severus. Maybe that was why her body rolled over in its sleep towards his side of the bed.

That was how Severus found her. As he left his apology gift on her nightstand, he debated whether he should sleep on the sofa. He had never done it. But then again, they had never gone to bed without talking things through after rowing either. On the sofa, he’d miss the sound of her constant breathing, her feet seeking his, and his Brenna Eileen occasionally moving under his palm.

He crawled into bed.

* * *

Waking up to the feeling of a protective hand on her pregnant belly brought Skyrah solace. She rose clumsily, grabbed the wand under her pillow and whispered an incantation that lit a pair of candles, not potent enough to wake Severus abruptly but to slowly help his body understand it was daytime.

After showering, she re-entered the bedroom, all dressed up, save for her footwear and outer robes. Severus still lay beneath the sheets, more crumpled than she recalled.

“I know you’re awake. I thought you were furious enough with me that you’d spend the night away.”

He opened his eyes tentatively, sighing in relief when she put a hand on his shoulder. “I was afraid you wouldn’t want to see me. I even considered sleeping on the sofa.”

“I’m glad you didn’t. I wanted to talk last night, once we both were calm enough. You weren’t here when I returned… Where were you?”

“Out, preparing the apology gift.”

“The what?”

He frowned, though this early in the morning, it could be mistaken for a scowl. “Isn’t it the reason you’re in such a good mood?” By her confused expression, she obviously hadn’t seen it, nor smelled it. “On your nightstand.”

Her gasp was so loud he was incapable of concealing a smirk. White roses always worked, even more if they were accompanied by an apology note written in his spidery handwriting:

_“Once, I told you that proposing to you would never be a mistake. That still is, and will always be true. It shames me that I hurt the witch I love the most. Please forgive me.”_

“I can’t believe you forgot the chocolates.” He tensed, and then he heard her little laugh, and relaxed. “I accept your apology, you, hopeless romantic.”

“I’m not–”

“It was _late_ , Severus. How did you manage to find an open florist’s?”

“I apparated to various closed locals before deciding to take the roses from our garden. The wrapping brown paper and ribbon we have at home were plain for my taste. I had to use transfiguration spells on them and on the paper for the note to make them… aesthetically pleasing.”

“How is that not romantic?”

“I only wanted you to know how much I long to marry you again.”

“And I truly long for your kiss.”

He complied, sitting up so briskly one would think he had already drunk his morning coffee. In truth he had only drunk a potion against morning breath, hoping they’d talk things through, snog, and maybe even have make-up sex. It had been the right decision, for she deepened the kiss until they both needed air and had swollen lips.

“I should apologize too. Bringing up another man while discussing wedding plans wasn’t tactful.”

“I was being irrational. I know you love me as much as I love you,” he said, hand clutching the pendant of the crows. “You had everything planned with Daniel, didn’t you?”

Weren’t it for the hand on her cheek and his insistence, she wouldn’t have replied lest she hurt him again. She explained that he’d have married a widow if Voldemort had found her only four days later. She'd had to inform the guests about the canceling of the wedding, Daniel’s passing, and her moving to another country, where she’d rather they didn’t contact her. She had even vanished her wedding dress, afraid Voldemort would force her to wear it as a form of torture.

“To this day, I’m grateful that Lucius took care of the quick wedding arrangements. It would have felt so wrong to do that myself,” she finished.

“That’s another reason why you want to do this now, to be the bride of the wedding you arranged with the person you’ve chosen to marry.”

She nodded against his palm. “I just want to make a new memory with you, one that isn’t tarnished by Voldemort and feelings of helplessness.”

“Is our first time tarnished too?”

“I don’t regret it.”

That wasn’t what he had asked but still managed to answer his question.

Removing his hand from her face, he said, “So it is.”

“Because I felt like I was being unfaithful to a dead man by enjoying sex with whom I thought was the most loyal Death Eater.”

He stared down at his lap. “You truly enjoyed it?”

“My fiancé had been murdered; my family, kidnapped. I’d left my life behind to start a new one dictated by Voldemort. I needed a moment of pleasure amid the agony, and you gave it to me.”

“Weren’t you disgusted by me?”

“By the man who said he wanted to pleasure me and stopped touching me if he thought I was in pain? I’d accepted my arranged husband would...” Severus kissed her forehead, guessing exactly what she couldn’t bring herself to say. “You were the contrary: gentle, thoughtful, and meticulous. You gave me hope that you weren’t the typical Death Eater, and I needed to cling to hope back then. I’m so thankful for how you treated me when I was most vulnerable.”

“Regardless, I will give you the wedding night you deserve, one with no traces of guilt and pain.”

“You also deserve that, Severus. Losing your virginity to _his daughter_ under coercion couldn’t have been what you wanted.”

“It turned out to be what we both needed. Before that, nobody had kissed my cheek and stroked it. It wasn’t sensual, not at all, yet I found your touch to be extraordinarily _pleasant_.”

As a response, she imitated the way she had stroked his cheek years ago. The lines of his face completely relaxed, to the point they became invisible.

“I love touching your face, your shoulders, your arms, your chest…” As she listed the parts of the body, she kept caressing them, delighted with the fact that he had slept only in his pajama bottoms, and had all his scarred skin bare for her. Having missed touches for most of his life, every little touch she gave him was savored. It showed on the feeble moans that escaped him on occasion, and on his eyes, shut in pleasure. If he had kept them open, he’d have seen her caring expression change into a delicious mix of playfulness, lust, and love, and wouldn’t have been so surprised when she reached for his crotch. “ _Everywhere._ I love feeling it get hard in my hands...”

He hissed loudly, eyes flying open, “Skyrah…”

“Should I stop?”

“N-nothing of the sort. We need to cast the charms.”

So she took care of them. Now the boys wouldn’t be able to open the door, nor overhear their parents.

Severus let Skyrah kiss him as she pleased, in the places she pleased, and moaned in anticipation when she released his erection. After years together, she knew when to torment him with light touches, when her grip should be firmer and her strokes a bit faster, when her focus should be on the head.

“Let me touch you,” he begged when she caught his wrist before his hand slid under her robes.

“You’ll touch me later,” she murmured against his exposed throat, leaving short kisses around the area.

So he basked in the sensation her wrist rotation caused…

Though not for long.

“Are you okay?” he asked when she paused, instantly alert. “Is it the baby?”

Her answer was a combination of sparkling eyes and a change of position which involved getting out of bed and kneeling on the floor before him, something which had worked fairly well for blowjobs while expecting Corbin.

“Get over here,” she husked, licking her lips.

Slightly breathless, he adjusted his position and made a petition of his own: for her to stop if her legs began to ache.

“It won’t take you _that_ long to finish for that to happen.”

He cocked an eyebrow at her teasing. “Quite confident in your oral skills, aren’t you?”

A cheeky grin was her response.

No matter how much she tried for the hair to stay tucked behind her ears, some locks always escaped whenever she inclined her head to begin. More amused than annoyed by the inconvenience, Severus reached for her hair to hold it back into a ponytail. It was the perfect excuse to let his fingers graze her cheekbones and ears, and feel her shiver under his touch. Unable to reach his cheek, she kissed his inner thigh in gratitude. More kisses landed along his thigh and erection, from the base to the sensitive head. She licked it once, twice, making eye contact, and then wetness engulfed him, and any thought that still occupied his mind evaporated. He could only grip the bedsheets with his free hand and let the pleasure build until his face was nothing but a display of sweet surrender.

His back hit the mattress, feet still touching the floor.

“It seems I do have a reason to be confident,” she ribbed him when he heaved a satisfied sigh.

No comeback was shot. He was only aware of her lying on her side, with her baby bump brushing his arm and her open palm feeling his thundering heart. Eventually, he turned his head to look at her, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead and cheeks, and began to caress her face and neck so lightly yet passionately her heartbeat raced.

“You said I’d touch you later,” he murmured. “I want later to be now.”

“By all means…”

He arranged some pillows to make sure she was comfortable and lay down beside her, dropping wet kisses on her neck. His nose nuzzled into her hair, drawn by the lingering rose scent of her shampoo.

“You smell so good…”

She bit her bottom lip to hold back a moan, and he knew right then that her panties must be soaked. His voice had that effect on her. He smirked against her neck and took the time to suck on her most sensitive spot for a while before using his voice again.

“I love touching you too. Your body is… delectable.”

This time, a moan escaped her.

He had just started to knead her breasts through her robes when she sat up, leaving him with the impression he had done something wrong.

“I thought you were into the foreplay,” he said bashfully.

“I was. Merlin, don’t you doubt that, but we shouldn’t have started. There’s no time.”

“What makes you think it’ll take you long to finish?”

Her mouth twitched into a crooked smile. “Quite confident in your oral skills, aren’t you?”

“Don’t forget my manual skills,” he said, pleased with the fact that she had played along and bantered with him. “I bet you’re so wet already I won’t even need to use my mouth on you. Shall we find out?”

“We shall _not_. You still need to take a shower and get ready for another day at the shop. I’ll wake the boys up.”

Ignoring his groan, she flicked her wand to lace up her imitation dragon-hide ankle boots and avoid the challenging task of bending over while being far along in the pregnancy. The closet was opened next. Amongst the mess (her side, not Severus’s), she spotted one of her favorite outer robes: cranberry-colored with a horned-serpent-patterned tie-band beneath her chest. Severus had asked the robes-maker to design it specifically for her and charm it for it to automatically adjust the size throughout the pregnancy stages. Now he observed her from their bed as she put it on.

“Severus, of the two of us, I’m the one who’s sexually frustrated yet out of bed. _Move_.”

“I’d say it could be worse given the long shower you took. Without silencing charms, the water did little to muffle your… _peculiar_ singing.”

“My peculiar… Shit! What if the boys heard me?”

He hummed, tempted to get out of the bed if only to kiss her flushed cheeks. “You’ve always been quite vocal. It is something I love as much as your boost in libido during pregnancy. I had assumed it would have started to decrease by now. The only reason I didn’t join you is that I believed you were still cross with me. Angry sex in the shower while expecting doesn’t sound safe.”

“It isn’t the time to _joke_ , Severus! Corbin may be a little confused but not give it much importance, but how am I supposed to look Harry in the eye?”

“You needn’t worry. They were sleeping,” he assured, finally rising from the bed to pick clean clothes to wear after the shower. “I also cast some spells so that they wouldn’t hear you in case they woke up.”

“Good,” she said, landing a swift thank-you kiss on his cheek.

“I expect you to tell me what exactly you were fantasizing about while you touched yourself. If we can simulate it, we will.”

“And I expect you to join me if you ever catch me again.”

 _I’ve never struck a better deal_ , he thought, adding socks to the pile of clothes he was holding. At his calling her name, she stopped right after opening the door and turned to look at him impatiently.

“I am most blessed to have you.”

With those earnest words, her impatience was replaced with adoration. She blamed her hormones for the tears forming in her eyes and rasped, “I feel the same about you.”

He pulled the sort of face he used to when their relationship was new and she’d unveil a whole universe of affection with every warm touch and disarming kiss, a universe he had never thought he’d ever explore.

“Stop looking at me like that! My stomach’s getting filled with fluttering fairies!”

He stopped looking at her like that, all right, but only because he was kissing her full on the mouth.

“Did Mummy eat faiwies?” asked a scandalized voice, followed by a slight laugh.

Only then did the Snapes realize their children were watching them from the corridor, and broke the kiss, trying not to laugh.

“No, Kiddo. It just means Mum and Dad are okay.”

* * *

For weeks, Severus and Draco had been soaking up knowledge of the properties of feathers, blood, fur, and claws from Indian magical creatures, and petals, roots, and leaves of Indian plants they were eager to experiment with. It wouldn’t be long until the Indian dealer entered the shop. In the meantime, Draco dealt with the customers while Severus brewed a potion in the back room: a half-lab half-ware with a small sofa and playing area Corbin didn’t frequently use. Admiring his father’s work and asking a hundred whys and hows about his favorite subject was more fun.

Ding-dong!

Draco put on his charming Malfoy smile.

“Welcome, Miss Basu. I hope your journey to England was…” A tabby cat he hadn’t seen outside of Hogwarts sat with her tail curled beneath the body, as if waiting for something. “Professor? I apologize for the confusion. I was expecting a dealer. How may I help you? If the potion you need is not in our inventory, we will start working on it immediately.”

It was not his help, she wanted, for she slunk to the back room and climbed atop a stool. Father and son were too focused to notice.

“Now?” wondered Corbin, carefully adding some wormwood into the cauldron. He was sitting cross-legged on the desk.

“Not yet. Keep adding some until the potion changes its color. We’ll start stirring it then.”

“It’s pink!” exclaimed Corbin seconds later, eyes sparkling.

They mirrored Severus’s, though he wasn’t captivated by the potion.

“Cat!”

Corbin was already crawling towards her, avoiding jars of ingredients and a scale only Daddy could touch.

“Corbin Alexander Snape, stay put. I do not know how a stray cat snuck into… Minerva?”

“Stray cat, Severus?” she asked in feigned offense, now back to her human form, seated on the stool.

“Auntie! Look! Oclus potion!”

“Oculus,” corrected Severus, his tone less stern than that he used to adopt with former students.

“I see you’ve been assisting your father. He trusts only a selected few with his potions. That shows what a great potioneer you could become, if so is your wish,” she said proudly. Her eyes, however, kept sending Severus uneasy glances.

“Son, do you mind staying with Draco for a while?” Corbin pouted, eyes fixed on the boiling cauldron. An incantation later, the trail of smoke the potion emitted and the bubbling noise stalled. “Thanks to this charm, you will be able to stir the potion yourself later. I promise you won’t miss a step.”

Corbin held out his pinky to his father as Harry had taught him. Childish as it was, how could Severus not go with it when Corbin took it as seriously as an unbreakable vow? The cheek kiss Severus got in exchange made up for the momentary embarrassment anyhow. Corbin dashed to Draco as soon as his feet touched the floor, ready to babble about the potion for that grandpa with a bit of a bad sight.

“Pinky promising, Severus?”

“Jealous I got a kiss whereas you didn’t?” he teased back. The lack of answer led him to think he had been spot on. “What is the purpose of this visit? I didn’t take you for someone who bunks off work. ”

“Believe it or not, I _am_ working. Having been a headmaster yourself, you are aware that the headmistress is responsible for watching over the well-being of her teaching staff.”

“What does that have to do with me?”

“You’re a moron, Severus, worse than the students you used to call dunderheads.” He raised his eyebrows at her blunt tone. “You made her cry.”

By his dilated eyes, something had clicked. His head drooped, causing his hair to fall all over his face and hide it entirely bar the tip of his hooked nose. She could still hear his shallow breaths and see how hard he gripped the edge of the desk. She had expected him to be embarrassed, or to tell her his marital problems weren’t her business… Not that. There was no way she could have known he was comparing himself to Tobias.

“I can’t fathom why she puts up with me.”

“Then you aren’t as intelligent as I thought. Do you reckon a clever witch like Skyrah would carry your baby girl, give birth to your boy, adopt another son and intend to spend forever with you if she didn’t see your worth? She cried because it hurt her to think her love for you isn’t enough. She said you deserve all the love in the world.” A whimper so quiet Minerva thought she had imagined it burst from him. “She looked genuinely happy before classes. I take it the misunderstanding is corrected and the place for the wedding has been chosen.”

“…Did she tell you we argued about that?”

“She told a cat in the dead of the moonless night. I’d rather that didn’t happen again.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

“I also came to tell you that you have my blessings to get married at Hogwarts.”

Facing her at last, he asked, “Where did you get the notion that I wish to marry in a school?”

“That’s the place she wants… Unless you came up with another option that convinced her.”

His mouth sagged slightly open, digesting the news. “I have not convinced her of any other place. In fact, she has not told me she wants to get married at her workplace. I happen to have matters to attend to–” He tilted his head to the frozen potion. “–other than your jests.”

Minerva pressed her lips thin. “I am telling the absolute truth, Severus. How can you not know? What did you talk about after making up if not this?”

“Who said we talked much after that?”

“Oh…” She thought she heard Draco sniggering from afar, which deepened the blush that had come to her cheeks. “In that case, she’ll tell you soon. When that happens, remember that we’d all be delighted to attend your wedding at Hogwarts. The Great Hall can be turned into a majestic place with the right transfiguration spells. I’d be thrilled to help.”

“An exceedingly generous offer, but we aren’t getting married there or anywhere else at Hogwarts. If you’ll excuse me, I should resume the potion.”

That was her cue to go.

Severus appeared behind the main counter to pick his son in his arms. In a weak moment, he nestled his face into the crook of Corbin’s shoulder. He never displayed so much affection in public, but given there currently weren’t any customers, he didn’t restrict himself. On the contrary, he sighed happily when Corbin put his arms around his neck. After the incident with Minerva, the hug was welcome.

Draco cleared his throat. “Miss Basu should be arriving soon.”

“I am aware. Do let me know when she is here. That is one of your responsibilities. Eavesdropping on conversations that aren’t of your concern isn’t.”

“Yes, Sir—Severus,” he corrected himself, cheeks slightly flushed. Old habits die hard. Even if Severus had assured Draco he could use his first name, a few ‘sirs’ still slipped. “It won’t happen again, although perhaps it is a good thing that I did.”

“How so?” asked Severus, removing his face from where it was tucked near Corbin's.

“If you dislike Hogwarts, you should consider Malfoy Manor. Our garden is a grand place. A wedding could help erase unpleasant memories. My parents were going to tell you soon, but seeing you and Skyrah are already discussing potential places, we shouldn’t delay the offer anymore.”

Severus regarded Draco, pensive. “Thank you. I will inform Skyrah about this.”

* * *

Upon stepping into Honeydukes, the smell of sugary treats hit Severus and Corbin. _Like mother, like son,_ Severus thought fondly at the sight of his son salivating. He allowed Corbin to select the chocolates box for Skyrah and got in the queue to pay, enduring the surprised looks of those who recognized him either as their former snarky professor or as the famous ex-spy, adoptive father of the Chosen One, and spouse of You-Know-Who’s daughter.

Suddenly, Corbin tugged on his dad’s frock. Black eyes followed the direction Corbin was pointing to. There, within kids’ grasp, was a shelf replete with chocolate frogs. Days ago, Corbin had shown him the album Harry was helping him make with all the chocolate frog cards they collected. He had even assigned a special place for Harry’s missing card: between that of his grandpa Albus and Daddy’s.

Putting on his bat-of-the-dungeons facade, Severus hissed, “Absolutely not.”

To his chagrin, he found himself carrying the chocolates, a chocolate frog and fizzing whizzbees on their way to Hogwarts. Harry liked to indulge himself in the latter now and then. It was an acceptable, if not the best way, to make amends for yesterday’s events, or so Severus told himself.

In the privacy of their chambers, the first thing Corbin did was to ask his dad to open the chocolate frog box.

“On the count of three…” Severus said, amused by Corbin, who had his eyes glued to the box. “One, two, three!”

Corbin captured the leaping frog into his tiny hands and ripped off a hind leg with his mouth.

“Daddy, I caught it!” he exclaimed, or so Severus guessed, considering Corbin was munching the chocolate at the same time.

“Do try not to speak with your mouth full, Son. It is much more polite to wait until you are finished chewing and it facilitates better understanding.”

Corbin waited to swallow before offering the remaining hind leg and asking, “Want some?”

Severus shook his head, amazed by his generosity. “You’ve earned it. That was a catch worth of a Quidditch seeker. Your brother would have liked to witness it.”

“The cawd!” Corbin exclaimed, remembering it all of a sudden.

Even though it wasn’t Harry’s, he still hummed happily and stuffed it in his pocket.

After leaving the chocolates and fizzing whizzbees in the kitchen cupboard and checking various rooms, they located Harry in his bedroom. He was absentmindedly twiddling his wand between his fingers as he reread his notes, seated on his chair.

“Hey,” greeted Harry when Corbin climbed onto his lap. “What potion did you and Dad brew today?”

“Oculus potion.”

Severus smiled from the doorway, proud Corbin had said it correctly this time.

“That’s a tough one!” Noticing Corbin had chocolate all around his mouth, Harry cleaned it with a quick swish of his wand. “Were you eating chocolate without me? Was it a chocolate frog?”

Corbin put his hand in his pocket. After rummaging for a while, he took the card out. “Hengist. Huffpuff. Middle Ages. He made Hogsmeade.”

After skimming the card, Harry raised an eyebrow. Hengist of Woodcroft had founded the village, not exactly made it, but for a three-year-old, his knowledge was quite impressive. “Did you give him a History lesson for a change, Dad?”

Severus shook his head, his lips curled into a gentle smile. “Skyrah told him about Hengist of Woodcroft the last time we went to Gladrags Wizardwear to buy him new robes while you were with Ginevra. He hasn’t forgotten him. Speaking of your mother, any idea of her whereabouts?”

“She’s in a meeting with Minerva. I don’t know how long it’ll take.”

Severus tensed at the name of his friend alone, but before he could think about the implications of the meeting, Corbin snuggled into Harry and exclaimed, “Sweets!”

On cue, Severus deposited the fizzing whizzbees he had just summoned on the desk.

“You bought them for me?”

“If you’re too old for them, Corbin will willingly accept them… or your mother.”

“Oh, no! Not too old,” Harry said with a chuckle. “I’ll eat them after the exam as a reward, or to cheer me up if it goes wrong.”

“Are you busy?” asked Severus, eyeing the notes meaningfully. It was his way to offer to distract Corbin.

“Actually, I could use a break from studying the theory. The Headmistress has given me permission to use the Room of Requirement to review the practical part of the exam. Would you…” Harry shook his head. “Never mind. I’ll just get going.”

“No, you won’t. You’ll tell me what exactly you were about to ask.”

“Dad–”

“Now.”

Harry gulped at his non-negotiable tone. “Since some Death Eaters are still on the run, the exam focuses on our ability to duel them, so it’d be great if you dueled me and used dark spells. The darker, the better. Except the unforgivable curses, of course. Stuff like _fiendfyre_ or _sectumsempra_.”

“You want me to use that bloody curse on you? Are you so eager to lose a limb? To bleed out like–” Severus couldn’t finish the sentence. Whether Corbin was following the conversation or if he had the capacity of understanding it in the first place, Severus couldn’t tell. Still, mentioning ‘Skyrah’ alongside ‘sectumsempra’ was too painful. He still remembered how lifeless she had looked, how faint her pulse had been for Dione to think she was already gone. He would never forget it.

“That’s exactly why I didn’t want to tell you. It was selfish on my part to even think about it. I’m sorry.”

“You already fought in a war. Voldemort is gone thanks to you. What other proof do those dunderheads need to see you’d make a highly competent auror?”

“I’m no different than the rest of trainees, nor the only one who participated in the war. We all have to go through this. It’s part of the auror training.”

“An unnecessary exam.”

“I still need to pass it. Living up to my own name and matching the examiners’ expectations will be hard. I feel so rusty.”

There was a reason most aurors had scars: some got a few in their training, already. After skimming Harry’s notes, it made perfect sense to Severus. Those curses were of the most sadistic sort.

“I will assist you.” Harry gazed up at him, hope shining in his eyes. “We will focus on strengthening your defensive spells, and on your agility and intuition.”

“Thank you. I know it can’t be easy.”

“You’re my son,” Severus said in the voice those outside his family had never heard. “I’d do anything for my children.”

Harry suddenly felt like crying. He didn’t realize he was until Corbin wiped his tears away with kisses as Mummy did with him.

“I’m so lucky to be a Snape,” croaked Harry, hugging Corbin tight.

Even if nothing came past Severus’s lips, when Harry met his eyes, they were tender.

In the next few minutes, they contacted Andraste so she could watch over Corbin during the hour Harry estimated the session would last. They left a note for Skyrah, explaining the situation, and used the invisibility cloak to hide from prying students along the corridors. Midway, Severus overheard familiar voices. He caught Harry by the shoulders, halting him.

“It’s a great responsibility. I’ve never acted as an officiant.”

“You’ll do great, Filius,” assured Pomona. “I once helped Severus pick the best red and white roses for Skyrah’s birthday; they’re her favorite. Do you think they’d like a similar bouquet for their wedding?”

“Minerva,” Severus muttered under his breath. “I should have known she’d devise a scheme.”

“What’s going on?” asked Harry in a whisper.

“Nothing we should discuss now.”

So they kept walking and entered the Room of Requirement, which transfigured itself to mirror a forest, perfect for Death Eaters to hide in. Fortunately, the Room had healed since the fire.

Both had their wands out. Harry had missed their dueling classes in Spinner’s End. It was evident in his smile. Severus, on the other hand, looked serious.

“Are you all right? Is it about Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick?”

Severus shook his head. “I had thought that, if we ever dueled again, it would be as a form of entertainment, not to train.”

“Have you changed your mind?”

Severus studied him. Harry had lowered his wand, assuming they wouldn’t duel.

“You won’t be coming home tomorrow with something graver than a scratch or a bruise, Son.”

Harry barely had time to hide behind a tree to dodge a non-verbal hex, adrenaline coursing through his system.

* * *

Voices led Severus and Harry towards the studio. A pile of essays was neglected on the desk at which Skyrah was sitting. Either, she’d stay up late grading, or she’d wake up early in the morning. She didn’t mind it, though. Watching Corbin was far more important than working. Right then, Corbin was… dancing?

“He’s as talentless as me,” whispered Harry half-amused half-in-pity from outside the room.

A yelp escaped her when Corbin tripped on his own feet. Skyrah knelt as fast as she could in front of his half-sprawled son, looking for injuries. There were none.

“Glanny Andy lied,” whined Corbin, sitting up. “Dancing’s difficult.”

“She doesn’t believe so,” explained Skyrah. “Your dad’s been teaching me how to waltz. It’s much easier than Irish dancing. You could join us someday.”

“Mmh… How long?” asked Corbin, reaching for the baby bump.

“Less than six weeks.”

“Is that a lot?”

“No. You’ll be a big brother soon,” she promised, putting her hand on top of his, on her belly. “A very good one, at that. You’ve got an excellent teacher.”

“Hawy?”

“Harry,” Skyrah confirmed as her gaze met Harry’s. He was beaming.

Suddenly, Corbin covered his nose. “Eww… Nasty smell!”

Skyrah cracked a lopsided grin. She, too, had noticed and was doing her best not to grimace at the sweaty odor. “Someone should have a shower now that the duel’s over, instead of spying on us.”

With burning cheeks, Harry said he’d go first and fled before Corbin clung to his legs. Severus couldn’t escape. Not that it bothered him. It felt nice to be missed despite having spent most of the day together.

“I don’t advise you to hug me, Son. I smell nasty, as you put it.” _And you have already had a bath_ , he added to himself, the distinctive fresh smell obvious.

Corbin muffled something against his leg. Severus’s expression, filled with awe and gratefulness and love, so much love, was all Skyrah needed to know what Corbin had said, and give Severus a knowing smile.

“I don’t know how I could live without you in my life,” he whispered, caressing Corbin’s hair. When he heard a yawn, Severus extracted himself from the embrace. “Harry and I lost track of time. You ought to go to bed, Son.”

It didn’t take Corbin long to fall asleep when Skyrah began to sing to him, caressing his face.

* * *

Severus stayed mostly quiet while eating the dinner the house-elves had brought. Something occupied his mind. Skyrah had an idea of exactly what, which earned him worried glances. She diverted her attention elsewhere by asking Harry about his day and how Ginny was. Although the danger of his upcoming exam worried her, she found comfort in knowing Severus had helped him. If Harry didn’t pass without injury after a year of persecution and several battles against Voldemort himself, nobody would.

“I know you disapprove, Mum.”

“Disapprove of what?” she asked, drinking some water.

“My career choice. You’ve never said no, you’ve supported me, but I feel it. You’d have liked me to become anything but an auror. Dad, too.”

Severus and Skyrah exchanged a quick look.

“We approve, sweetheart. It is a respectable choice, and we’re proud of you.”

“But it’s dangerous,” Harry finished for her.

“You have spent your adolescence fighting. Nobody would blame you if you chose a safer career,” claimed Severus.

“But I can help others by working as an auror. It’s what I want to do, what I do best.”

“And that’s why you should be one,” said Skyrah with a sad smile. “We’re just a bit worried at times because we love you. We know how much you’ve suffered all your life. We can’t stand the thought of you getting hurt.”

Harry was so touched he didn’t speak again until after the house-elf took away the plates and retired to the Hogwarts kitchens.

“I promise I’ll always be careful. I’d better read my notes one last time and call it a night early.”

“You’ll do great, Harry,” said Skyrah, when he kissed her goodnight.

He did the same with Severus and complimented it with a soft _thank you_. Severus’s lips slightly curled as he patted his son’s hand, which he had placed on Severus’s shoulder. ~~~~

“I thought I was supposed to know where you wish to marry before any of our friends,” Severus said, breaking the silence that had swept over them the moment Harry left them alone. Rather than reproachful, he had sounded disappointed.

“It was a misunderstanding. Minerva thought you knew.”

“I would have if you had told me.”

“I wanted to, but we began to argue and–”

“I meant this morning. After the apology.”

“We didn’t have time for that.”

“You had time for other activities.”

She arched an eyebrow. “I don’t recall you complaining about the attention I gave you. In fact, you wanted to reciprocate.”

“I didn’t know you had something important to tell me,” he said through clenched teeth, slightly flustered.

“I was going to tell you once we had enough time to discuss things calmly. I wasn’t counting on the cat to actually be Minerva. It was dark, and I was too upset to think about the possibility.”

“Due to our fight.”

“It wasn’t only the fight. I’m fatigued and all my body aches because of the pregnancy, I’m the mother of two sons – a toddler that never gets tired and a young adult that is willing to risk his well-being for the sake of strangers – the wedding preparations are downright stressful, and I’m Head of Slytherin. Thank Merlin I listened to you and Minerva and reduced my teaching hours, or I’d go crazy. Finding out you don’t feel loved enough by me was the last straw.”

His eyes softened. “Why haven’t you told me you felt so… overwhelmed?”

“When, Severus? We don’t have much time for ourselves, just you and me. When we do, I just want you to hold me. I don’t want you to brew me more potions to alleviate the pregnancy symptoms, or to grade lessons for me. I just want _you_.”

“Are you…” He swallowed. “Are you unhappy with me, with this life?”

She let out a shocked gasp. “No! I love my life. I love my children, my job. I just want more moments with you which aren’t spent arguing.”

His eyes dwelled on her horned-serpent-patterned tie-band, hoping the symbol of the mind of the wizard would help him reflect.

“I want the same thing,” he told her eventually. “I’m still learning to control my temper. I’m asking you to be patient and have faith in me until I find a useful strategy to do so.”

“Of course.”

“I have another request. If you are stressed out, let me know. If you need me to hold you, let me know. Let me know, because I am sometimes worse than a dunderhead and misinterpret what you need if you don’t express it verbally.” That one got Skyrah smiling despite herself, which in turn, soothed Severus. “I’ll ask Poppy to please watch over Corbin next Sunday. Harry mentioned he’ll be spending the day out with Ginevra. We won’t talk about the wedding. We’ll relax: stay in bed, have a bath, take a walk around Hogsmeade… Anything you desire. Consider it a date if you must.”

She raised her eyebrows, gladly surprised. “I must.”

“As you wish. Now that is settled, I want to tell you that any notion you have about your love for me being insufficient is absurd.”

“Is it? You got truly hurt when I mentioned Daniel. You even assumed I’d want to have a wedding similar to the one I planned with him. Why would you do that if you felt truly loved by me?”

“If Daniel were in this very room right now, alive, you would choose me. I know that. The reason behind my reaction is that, even if I try to remember that I deserve you and our family, I sometimes fail. I sometimes think my life is too good to be true. I was trying to prove myself right by pushing you away. Daniel was the perfect excuse. I know it’s an issue that’s come up several times. You are always there to remind me I’m wrong to think that, and I appreciate it. I appreciate you. Immensely.”

Skyrah reached for his hand on the table and caressed the back of it with her fingertips while she thought about the best way to phrase what she meant to tell him.

“After the Final Battle, you told me you’d rather view my scar, not as a reminder of my near-death, but as a reminder I’m with you, strong and alive. You’ve got a scar in your soul caused by the great suffering you endured most of your life. You can choose to view it as either, a reminder that the good things that happen to you, like our family, will never last long, or as a reminder that, because you’ve suffered so much, happiness is exactly what you deserve.”

“I shouldn’t view it as the former, but…”

“You still think that is true sometimes.”

“I try not to.”

“It isn’t your fault. The human brain sometimes tricks us; we see things that are untrue. But the truth is that you’re a marvelous father – ask Harry and Corbin – and the most deserving man I could choose to marry. You asked me to be patient and have faith in you. I’m asking you not to push me away if you ever feel like you don’t deserve us. It’s never worked. It never will, because I love you with my entire being. _We_ love you the way you are. How can we not? You bring so much joy to this family.”

Perhaps because he was overwhelmed by her warm touch and words and feared his eyes would stream, he relied on some banter. “A Horned Serpent that acknowledges the mind isn’t always right?”

Skyrah chuckled softly. “It took Daniel a few years to teach me that. He also taught me that feelings can’t lie, and I _feel_ your love for this family. It’s so pure. Someday, it’ll give you the strength to view your scar for what it is, another reason to deserve happiness, and stop thinking you aren’t worthy of the love we give you.”

He looked down at their fingers, now intertwined. It made him feel that, as long as she stood by his side, he would fight his demons.

_Feelings can’t lie._

“I stand by what I said: I am most blessed to have you. And I’m sorry, my heart. I’m sorry I made you cry.”

She clicked her tongue. “Minerva saw that, too, and told you.”

“She also told me I’m a moron.” Imitating Minerva’s voice and thick accent, he added, “Worse than the students you used to call dunderheads.”

Skyrah held back a small laugh. “I accepted your apology, Severus. It’s okay. If you’re mad at Minerva, you should know that she apologized to me in the meeting for not making herself known and for her general meddlesomeness.”

“She’d better,” he said with a snort. “Did you know she’s been involving other professors? Apparently, Filius will be the officiant, and Pomona will take care of the bouquet.”

This was news to her, the good kind, judging by her excited grin.

“That’d be lovely.”

“I don’t get why you aren’t remotely annoyed. We haven’t even decided where the wedding will take place yet. The Malfoys have offered their garden for the occasion. I know how much you adore gardens. Ours in Spinner’s End has nothing on theirs.”

“I don’t doubt it, but why would they be so generous?”

“They may think they owe us for our roles in the trials. Draco believes it’d redeem the Manor.”

She gave a little shake of the head. “They kept my mother and sister prisoner there. I don’t want them to remember those times on our wedding day.”

“Fair enough. Do you believe getting married at Hogwarts won’t bring memories of the Final Battle?”

“It isn’t the same. We _won_ , Severus. Why not get married in the same place we began to be free, in the Great Hall? We were forced to marry. This time we’re choosing each other.”

Severus nodded in understanding. “Hogwarts is our home, too. You weren’t referring to Spinner’s End yesterday. If I hadn’t made any assumption and let you speak…”

“We wouldn’t be counting the days until Sunday. I’m thankful we fought.”

That was the moment the fairies that had attacked Skyrah in the morning targeted Severus, in awe of her capacity of discerning the good in the bad.

“Even if Minerva won’t stop teasing me about this, I must say your arguments are extremely persuasive.”

“Does that mean…”

“It’d be an honor to marry you in this castle.”

He heard a squeal, felt her hand slipping through his fingers, the chair creaked, and then she was pulling him up to kiss his cheek. Before she could fully draw back, he turned her around and hugged her from behind, caressing the baby bump.

“Why would Minerva tease you if she wants us to get married at Hogwarts?” she asked, leaning her back against his torso.

“I may have told her we wouldn’t get married here. I’ll have to swallow my Slytherin pride and admit a Gryffindor was right.”

Skyrah laughed, but he wasn’t offended. He smiled against her nape, relishing the sound.

“You’ll survive. I’m sure you can find something to tease her back with.”

“Like the fact that plotting against me was a quite Slytherin move from her part?”

“Oh, no. She thought she was doing the right thing. Albus would have done something similar. It may have been his portrait which gave her the idea, to begin with.”

A minute in silence ensued, both thinking about the grandfather Corbin wouldn’t remember outside of a framework.

“I miss him. He would have loved to come to our wedding. I wish he had never found that damn ring, or asked me to end his pain. He knew I was in love with you even when I wasn’t ready to say it, and was happy for me. Tobias was never happy for me.”

Skyrah brought one of his hands to her mouth, in hopes the kiss she laid on it brought him comfort. “We could move his portrait to the Great Hall on our wedding day. It’s the best substitute.”

“Corbin and Harry should invite him. He’d have liked that.”

She hummed in agreement, attempting to extract herself from his embrace. He didn’t let her.

“The grading–”

“Please not now. Let me hold you and our baby like this while I still can.”

Skyrah complied with a beatific smile. They stayed in that position in comfortable silence for minutes until…

“Severus, interrupting this moment is the last thing I want, but Brenna is pushing my bladder, and I can’t hold it in anymore.”

He bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from laughing and let her go after kissing the top of her head.

“I’ll be waiting in the living room.”

He watched her go and seized the moment to retrieve the Honeydukes treat before settling on the sofa. Soon, she slumped onto it, letting out a long sigh that turned into a surprised gasp.

“Chocolates?! I was joking this morning. You needn’t have bought them.”

He lifted an eyebrow in amusement. Contrary to her words, she had snatched the box and was already opening it and getting a whiff of the chocolate aroma.

“It was Corbin’s idea, actually. He asked me what had happened after I said sorry, and I told him that you liked the apology gift and joked about the missing chocolates. He insisted in buying chocolates for you, just in case. He must have been hoping to get a chocolate frog from the very beginning. The little Slytherin…” he finished, chuckling to himself.

“He made _that_ face, didn’t he? Oi, don’t blush! It’s okay. I need to learn how to say no to him when he makes puppy eyes, too,” she admitted with a light laugh, and offered him some chocolates, just like Corbin had done with his chocolate frog.

This time, Severus indulged himself and picked the darkest kind with almond and orange slivers: her favorite. It was the perfect excuse for Skyrah to kiss him, trying to get a taste. It led to a series of kisses across his face.

“Would you like to know what I was fantasizing about in the shower?” she husked, nibbling his earlobe.

The chocolates were forgotten. As was the grading. They’d take care of that another day. That night was for them.

“I’m all ears…”

**The End**


End file.
